


Team Night

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cassie isn't dead but she's not in this, Crack, Multi, billy is an embarrassed dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's team night at the young avengers HQ. They play Never have I ever, billy is a dork, and America can't bake- what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of drinking game fics, and I was like.... Why have I never written a drinking game fic? Don't take any of this seriously lol

It had all started innocently enough. Then again, everything usually did around Young Avengers HQ, and it never ended well.

It, of course, being Team Night. Once a month, the team bunked at the HQ, even though by now most of them had their own apartments (or were, in Noh-Varr's case, usually in space.)

But the last Friday night of every month was dedicated to Team Bonding, a policy adopted from the original avengers team (although Kate once jokingly remarked that the Avengers' team nights probably involved fewer threesomes, some of them weren't so sure.)

 

This was the first time in a few months that Noh-Varr and Loki were able to attend, but Cassie was busy on some sort of secret science rendezvous with her father- you win some, you lose some, thought Kate. Tonight, Noh-Varr had brought some sort of alien booze, and America had attempted to bake cupcakes- they were absolutely awful, in all honesty, but Kate ate them with a smile and moony eyes.

"Mm. Delicious, babe." Kate mumbled, actually seeming to enjoy the goddamn atrocities, and America leaned in, smiling, to lick a bit of purple icing from Kate's lips.

About an hour later, after several pizzas and a few packs of plain old mortal beer, split mostly between America, Tommy, and Kate, Noh-Varr proposed an idea.

"I have heard a lot about Earth games that require the consumption of alcohol and sharing of stories," he says, looking directly at Tommy as he does.

Tommy is blushing and squirming a little. "Oh, you mean drinking games?" David asks, always a mix of skeptical and intrigued. "I've... I don't know if I've ever played." He sounds puzzled that tented something he hasn't experienced.

Loki shrugs. "Never did much for me. Godliness. Sobriety." He shakes his head. Noh raises an eyebrow and taps the bottle of alien alcohol at his side, still unopened. "This will get you..." He pauses to look at Tommy. "What did you call it, again?" Tommy grins. "Fucked the fuck up!" Noh chuckles and nods. "Yes."

America and Kate have stopped making out, listening, and Billy and Teddy are exchanging nervous glances, recalling unpleasant events and teenage hormones and heat.

"Dude. Break that stuff out. We should play..." Kate, a little buzzy, looks from Tommy to America for sentence completion. "Never have I ever?" America proposes, eyes gleaming with a mischief to rival Loki's.

Billy finally makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat. He knows where this will go, and he likes to keep what goes on between the sheets in the sheets, thanks- or, well, at least within the walls of his and Teddy's apartment.

But Teddy shrugs. "It might be fun, babe."

Tommy makes a face. "Can you guys please stop with the pet names?" Noh-Varr smirks, leaning across to put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Babe," he purrs into Tommy's ear, and Tommy goes beet red, breath hitching, hips jerking a little.

Billy puts a hand over his face. "Okay. Alright. Fine." He looks at Teddy and shakes his head, resigned, knowing he's going to regret this later.

 

"Okay," America says, calling attention to herself, commanding and business-as-usual. "This is how it works. We go in a circle," she gestures at their already-shoddily-formed one, "and each person says something they've never done. If you have done that particular thing, you take a drink."

She sloshes her beer. Billy, with a puff of magic, summoned shot glasses from the kitchen. They floated in the air for half a second before landing on the respective heads of everyone in the room. A collective string of curses ensued as Billy shrugged. "Sorry. Guess I'm a little tipsy," he smirked, and the gleam in his eye gave away the fact that it may have been accidentally-on-purpose.

 

As Noh filled the glasses, Loki spoke. "Alright. Who goes first?" All the heads in the room turned to Billy. "How about my party-pooping twin?" Stated Tommy, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Billy sighed.

"Never have I ever.... Watched House of Cards?" He tried feebly. Even Teddy gave him a quizzical look.

Loki mimed a yawn. "Try again." David half-stated, half-suggested. Billy rolled his eyes.

"Never have I ever had sex with a female." America groaned. Everyone in the room, save for Teddy and Billy himself, took a drink. Teddy shrugged, looking apologetic.

"If we're going clockwise.... Um... Never have I ever had sex in public?" It was almost a question, and he looked at Billy for conformation. Noh, Loki, and Tommy all drank, unsurprisingly, but Teddy was a little startled when America and Kate reached for their glasses.

Noticing their looks, Kate giggled. "There was a beach. Um, enough said," she stopped at America's look.

David was next. "Never have I ever had something up my ass." Everyone in the room, except for America, took a drink. Billy was the color of a tomato.

Noh-Varr considered for a moment. "I have never partook in the usage of stimulating apparatuses on myself." Everyone looked a little puzzled until Tommy clarified, "sex toys, guys."

America and Kate rolled their eyes at each other and drank, as did Tommy, Loki, and David. Teddy had already done so and was looking at Billy, who was now almost a shade of purple. "Babe," he singsonged, nudging Billy, until billy downed his shot, almost choking.

"I've never been in a sex shop," Loki mused. America and Kate drank, as did Teddy and Tommy, as Billy shook his head and reached for his glass.

Tommy had to think a minute, as there wasn't much he hadn't done. "Never have I... Um... Used a buttplug?" He looked around the circle. Billy was the only one who had reached for his glass. "Oh my god..." Tommy muttered. "I don't need to know this much about you, man."

Billy rolled his eyes unapologetically.

America smirked."Never have I ever been double penetrated."  Kate frowned at her, as she, Tommy, and Loki drank.

Billy groaned and obligingly took a shot as Teddy chortled. They went a few more rounds, each act getting more bizarre and elaborate. Eventually, even Tommy, Loki and Noh weren't drinking. Billy, on the other hand....

"Never have I ever had sex tied to a bed in lingerie," David exclaimed.

Teddy doubled over, tears of silent laughter streaming down his cheeks. Billy drank.

"Ah! Oh my god, forreal?" Kate slurred. Billy nodded solemnly.

The game soon devolved into everyone trying to get Billy to admit to crazy things. Even Teddy joined in. "Never have I ever called my boyfriend daddy," he chuckled.

"Oh my god!" Billy threw his hands up in the air before drinking. "I hate you!"

America was laughing so hard Kate had to pay her in the back so she could breathe, and Tommy had an expression in his ace that was down how a mix between amused and absolutely scarred for life.

"Never have I ever come untouched from being spoken to," Loki ventured. Billy just shook his head. "Can this game be over?" He asked as he reached for his glass.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is awesome! Come hang out with, yell at, or request stuff from me on tumblr @superhero-hoe!


End file.
